Landing gear supports an aircraft while the aircraft is on the ground. Landing gear may comprise a variety of links coupled together at various joints. Relative distances between two points may benefit from adjustment during installation of the landing gear into an aircraft. For example, in dual side stay landing gear, the aft stay length may benefit from adjustment during installation into the aircraft.